This invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus for picking up images recorded in the respective frames of a developed film by an image pickup device and displaying the picked up images on a displace device such as a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube).
There is known a film image reproducing apparatus in which images recorded in the respective frames of a film (hereafter, film images) are picked up by an image pickup device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor, and are subject to specified processings and reproduced on a monitor TV to display the film images.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-209429 discloses a film image reproducing apparatus capable of displaying film images in an animated manner by using a panning/tilting function or zoom-up/zoom-down function.
In this film image reproducing apparatus, there are provided an image memory for storing image data obtained by the image pick up device, a presentation processing portion for processing the image data for animated presentation such as fade-in/fade-out, and a displaying portion for converting the image data into an NTSC signal to display the film image on the monitor TV. The film image reproducing apparatus generates display data for the monitor TV by processing the image data stored in the memory in accordance with a specified animated display.
In the case of panning/tilting display, the image memory is set with a read area corresponding to a display area of the monitor TV. The display data is generated from the image data in the read area. The animated display data is generated by moving the read area in the image memory each frame image display cycle of the monitor TV.
In the case of zoom-up/zoom-down display, the image data in the read area is processed in a manner to expand or contract the film image at a specified magnification each frame image display cycle of the monitor TV.
As an animated display of still image, there has been proposed a manner of displaying a still image animatedly by changing the still image at a constant speed. However, in such display, since the changing speed is constant, the presentation is limited to a small number of variations. Accordingly, the animated display cannot be performed sufficiently.
For this reason, it is preferable to set the animated display presentation manner by a display time, an image at the beginning of animated display, and an image at the end of animated display. In this case, the still image can be animatedly displayed at an arbitrary speed v which is defined by the change amount CA between the beginning image and the end image and the display time t, i.e., V=CA/t, thus providing an increased number of presentations.
In such display device as monitor TV, however, the animated display is performed by renewing the frame image at the predetermined cycle xcfx84v ({fraction (1/60)} second), the change speed of display image on the monitor TV cannot set other than an intermittent speed vxe2x80x2 which is an integer multiple of pixel interval of the display screen of the monitor TV. Accordingly, if the change speed v determined by the above three parameters is not acceptable, the change speed is required to be amended to the acceptable speed vxe2x80x2. This amendment causes a variation in the change speed in each display cycle, and impairs the smooth animated display.
For example, in the case that the animated display is performed in such a manner that a display image moves 400 pixels on the display screen in 300 (vd), a change amount xcex94d is expressed by xcex94d=400/300≈1.33 (pixel/vd). A total change amount D in the period P of each cycle is expressed by D=Pxc3x97xcex94d. The total change amount D is required to be rounded down into a rounded total change amount Dxe2x80x2 because having fraction part. As shown in TABLE-1, consequently, there occurs a variation in differences xcex94Lxe2x80x2 between adjacent rounded total change amount Dxe2x80x2. This variation causes a variation in the change speed of the animated display image.
The variation in the change speed of the display image makes the animated display unnatural, thereby giving a viewer a sense of incongruity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image reproducing apparatus which has overcome the problems residing in the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image reproducing apparatus which can ensure a smooth animated display of a still image.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an image reproducing apparatus comprising: an image pick up device which picks up an image recorded on a recording medium; a reproduction designator which designates a reproduction area of the picked up image and sets a reproduction manner of reproducing an image in the reproduction area; a control change amount setter which calculates a change amount of reproduction state of an image in the reproduction area every a predetermined period based on the set reproduction manner and sets a control change amount based on the calculated change amount; and a controller which controls the reproduction in such a way that the image reproduction state changes at the set control change amount.
The control change amount setter may be made to calculate a change amount using a total change amount defined in the set reproduction manner. The control change amount setter may be made to calculate a change amount using a changing time defined in the set reproduction manner. The control change amount setter may be made to calculate a change amount using a total change amount and a changing time defined in the set reproduction manner.
The control change amount may be set at a fixed value.
The reproducing apparatus may be further provided with a memory having addresses for storing the picked up image, wherein the calculated change amount corresponds to an address reading speed of the memory.
The reproducing apparatus may be further provided with a reproduction device having a reproduction portion in which an image in the reproduction area is reproduced. The reproduction device may be a CRT display device. The control change amount may be set taking into consideration an interval of display elements of the CRT display device.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an image reproducing apparatus comprising: an image pick up device which picks up an image recorded on a recording medium; a presentation manner setting device which sets a presentation manner of presenting the picked up image; and a control value setter which sets a control value to ensure a smooth reproduction of the picked up image based on the set presentation manner.
The control value may be a value to ensure a constant change of the reproduction of the picked up image.
The presentation manner setting device may be made to set a total change amount and a changing time of the reproduction of the picked up image. The set presentation manner may be a manner of reproducing a plurality of images switchingly. The set presentation manner may be a manner of reproducing an image animatedly.
The control value may be set based on the set total change amount and changing time. In the case of being provided with a display device, the control value may be a value to ensure a constant change of the reproduction of the picked up image every display interval of the display device.
As described above, according to the inventive image reproducing apparatus, the control change amount setter calculates a change amount of reproduction state of an image in the reproduction area every a predetermined period based on the set reproduction manner and sets a control change amount based on the calculated change amount. The reproduction is controlled in such a way that the image reproduction state changes at the set control change amount. Accordingly, the image in the reproduction area can be smoothly changed.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.